Goodbye my lover
by Nepenthes
Summary: O.S songfic basé sur la chanson de James Blunt 'Goodbye my lover'. Le départ est imminent mais où qu'il aille, elle sera toujours là, en lui.


Note: Bon, merci, James mais maintenant, je suis moralement obligée d'écrire une fic sur ta magnifique chanson ! C'est malin ça ! Et en plus, une conmama puisque je suis la seule sur cette page à défendre ce couple, il faut bien qu'une personne se dévoue ! Alors, pour les renseignements, ça se passe durant la première saison, donc rassurez vous : pas de spoiler en vue !

Disclamer : Ni les personnages de la série 'Lost', ni les paroles de la chanson de James Blunt 'Goodbye, my lover' ne m'appartiennent (hélas…) et je ne tire aucun profit pécunier de cette histoire.

Goodbye, my lover

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

Elle savait, il le savait. Leur regard pervenche se perdait l'un dans l'autre tandis que leurs sentiments envahissaient leur cœur et paralysaient leur corps. Dans ses yeux, il voyait la déception. Dans son regard, elle voyait l'indifférence. Et, pourtant, elle avait tant espéré autre chose, elle avait tant cru en lui…

C'était la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, si on pouvait appeler l'échange de discussion. Son éducation de bonne petite chrétienne australienne s'était élevé contre l'incinération des corps des moins chanceux du crash aérien comme de vulgaires fagots de bois. Elle s'était alors retrouvée seule pour organiser un semblant de cérémonie jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive…

« Hé ! Euh, il y avait, uhm. J'ai trouvé ça l'autre jour quand j'étais…en fait, prenez-les, c'est tout. » avait-il dit en lui tendant des portefeuilles.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu cette impulsion de lui donner les fruits de sa récolte, ni pourquoi il s'était senti si mal à l'aise en tentant de lui expliquer où il les avait eu. Lui qui était toujours si sûr de lui en toute circonstance, et pour cause : sa liberté en dépendait. Heureusement, son arrogance était revenue au triple galop, gonflée à bloc par les tergiversations de Kate qui se serait bien laissée tentée. Et il avait joué son jeu usé de séducteur, comme il le faisait pour ses riches victimes, comme le faisait une araignée pour attirer un insecte innocent et naïf dans sa toile.

_So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care._

Il avait réussi ce soir où elle lui avait accordé sa confiance au coin du feu. Tout le monde était couché depuis longtemps mais son statut de femme enceinte l'empêchait de se reposer en toute sérénité. Après un petit tour aux toilettes, elle avait trouvé refuge près du brasier sur la plage pour se réchauffer dans la nuit glaciale. A quelques pas d'elle, il l'observait, un rictus sur les lèvres, et finit par percer le silence apaisant nocturne qui agaçait tout bon insomniaque qui se respectait.

« Hé, p'tite maman ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle avait sursauté au son de sa voix, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre ne dorme pas. Elle s'était alors retournée vers le jeune homme dont le regard était caché dans la pénombre de son abri mais dont les fossettes de son sourire se devinaient.

« Autant qu'on peut bien aller en survivant à un crash aérien tout en portant un enfant dépassant les 8 mois. »

Il avait été surpris pas son humour ironique auquel il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde. Ce petit échange avait réveillé son instinct de chasseur et il s'était levé pour la rejoindre au coin du feu.

« Alors, le pseudo rocker ne te fait pas trop peur ?

« Qui, Charlie ? Non, il est gentil.

« Ouh, c'est un coup bas. C'est pas la peine de l'enfoncer, on le sait déjà qu'il est nul ! »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux bleus offusqués de la déformation qu'il avait fait de ses paroles et éclata d'un rire éclatant, comme une cascade se répercutant sans cesse sur des rochers affleurants. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux alors qu'il observait les traits de son visage à la lumière du feu.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you._

Tout a commencé avec le feu. Quand il a parlé avec elle cette nuit là au coin du feu, son cœur s'était laissé attendrir par ces 3 paroles échangés. Mais il fallait être réaliste, ça avait commencé bien avant. A cette cérémonie qu'elle avait préparé pour les défunts du crash à la lumière du brasier incandescent. Dans l'avion quand il l'avait croisé pour se rendre à sa place attribuée. Dans une vie antérieure certainement où leurs existences avaient été contrarié. C'était peut être pour ça qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés sur cette île faisant office de purgatoire terrestre : pour rattraper leurs erreurs passées.

Et maintenant, il était piégé par ses immenses yeux bleus, ouverts comme ceux d'une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Quand elle était dans les environs, ce qui était rare heureusement, il agissait comme le dernier des abrutis en surjouant son personnage de coq, tombeur de la basse cour, comme cette fois où elle était venue sur la plage pendant qu'il regardait Michael suait au travail. Il avait tout de suite senti qu'elle était là, avant même de la voir se matérialiser à leurs côtés. Il avait sorti une question stupide :

« Hé p'tite maman ! Tu veux du poisson ? »

« Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim, lui avait-elle répondu sans se soucier plus de lui et s'intéressant au radeau : Dans combien de temps il sera prêt ?

« Peut être une semaine, ou moins. Ca va ? »

Il en avait voulu à Michael d'avoir dit une réflexion intelligente mais s'était tu tant qu'elle n'était pas parti avant de se vanter envers le père pour lui rappeler qui était le Casanova de l'île.

« Elle m'aime bien. »

L'amour rend aveugle paraît-il mais était ce vraiment de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle ou une banale attirance sexuelle ? En tout cas, il ne voyait pas ou refusait de voir la tension installée entre la mère célibataire et ce junkie de rosbif. Il se contentait d'en faire abstraction et de diriger son attention vers une autre, plus réceptive à ses propositions. Mais la nuit, c'était une autre paire de manche…

_I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

Il faisait nuit et comme d'habitude, tout le monde dormait, hormis lui. Il avait toujours été insomniaque mais la savoir à quelques mètres de lui tuait toute possibilité de sommeil paisible. N'écoutant que son instinct et pris d'une pulsion brusque, il se leva et s'étira tel un chat pour se dégourdir un peu. Son regard se posa sur sa chevelure d'or que la lumière de la lune rendait encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et il s'approcha d'elle, enfouissant son nez dans une mèche de ses cheveux pour en respirer le parfum enivrant. La jeune femme remua et ouvrit ses yeux étonnés de découvrir le visage de Sawyer si proche d'elle en cet instant :

« Sawyer ? Qu'est ce que…

« Chut ! » lui intima-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres avant d'y apposer les siennes.

Par automatisme, elle répondit à ce baiser et quand ils se séparèrent front sur le front, hors d'haleine. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur et il l'interrogea du regard. Un peu hésitante, elle finit par acquiescer de la tête et ils reprirent leur étreinte passionnée.

C'est la chaleur insupportable du soleil qui le réveilla en fin de matinée sous sa tôle d'acier servant d'abri. Il se passa un linge mouillé sur la nuque pour tenter de se refroidir la chaleur qui suintait de sa peau et qui l'embrasait à l'intérieur de lui. Ca n'avait été qu'un rêve, un rêve de plus, se rendit-il compte en la voyant discuter paisiblement avec Charlie tentait de la convaincre de s'installer aux cavernes. Un banal rêve mais il sentait encore le parfum enivrant de ses cheveux dans ses narines, le goût salé sucré de sa peau, la douceur de ses lèvres. Il devenait accro…

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

Et voilà qu'ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre. La vérité était parvenue à ses oreilles. Elle savait désormais ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait haï aussi loin que sa mémoire puisse remonter et ce q'il était devenu malgré tout. Allait-elle l'accepter ou le rejeter comme tous les autres auparavant ?

« Alors c'est décidé ? Tu pars vraiment avec eux ? »

Eviter le sujet qui fâche. Il savait qu'elle n'ignorait pas qu'il refuserait d'en parler. Alors, leur conversation se porta naturellement sur la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun : l'espoir de sortir de cette île.

« Si Mickey arrive enfin à le garder intact, il y a des chances ! »

Claire secoua la tête pour retirer une mèche qui la gênait mais n'y arrivait pas, ne voulant pas bouger son fils de ses bras. Il s'approcha d'elle et par réflexe plaça la mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille :

« Attends, je vais le faire.

« Merci. »

Ils se figèrent et se contentèrent de se regarder. Elle était trop déçue pour dire un mot de plus, il était trop amer pour ouvrir la bouche. Au loin, Charlie appela la mère célibataire et elle prit congé de Sawyer :

« On se revoit pour la départ ?

« On se revoit pour le départ. »

Il l'observa s'éloigner et soupira avant de se diriger vers son abri pour rassembler quelques affaires avant d'embarquer vers l'inconnu.

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be._

Charlie l'accueillit avec un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant de lui mettre Aaron dans les bras.

« Tu veux bien me le garder ? lui demanda-t-elle devant son air abasourdi. J'ai quelque chose à faire. Ce ne sera pas long.

« D'accord, pas de problème. », répondit le rocker en s'éloignant et en faisant des grimaces à l'enfant.

La jeune femme les regarda partir et soupira en s'installant le dos contre un palmier et en ouvrant son journal intime pour commencer à y faire voler son crayon d'un style aérien et rapide.

Sawyer , qui l'avait vu s'installer, se remémora l'histoire du journal intime, cause de grande dispute avec le rosbif. Comme toutes les choses qu'il était parvenu à rassembler, il avait trouvé cette valise esseulée et dès qu'il avait découvert ce petit carnet noir rempli d'une écriture fine, il avait su à qui appartenait ce bagage. Il aurait voulu savoir résister. En d'autres circonstances, sa morale n'aurait vu aucun inconvénient à violer le subconscient d'un homme, d'une femme ou même d'un enfant. Mais quand il s'agissait d'elle, il avait toujours ce poids sur le cœur qui l'empêcher de faire une mauvaise action ou qui lui faisait se sentir mal par rapport à ces actions passées. Etait-ce qu'on appelait de la culpabilité ? Retrouvait-il des sentiments d'être humain à ses côtés ? Toutefois, la curiosité et le besoin de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui avaient été trop fort. Alors, il avait lu.

« Cher journal, excuse moi de ne pas écrire la date, je suis complètement perdue. Aujourd'hui, il y a eu une petite crise à propos d'une fille faisant de l'asthme et qui n'avait pas son inhalateur. Eh, bien la première chose qu'ils ont fait c'est de soupçonner ce gars qui fouinait dans l'avion, Sawyer. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse avoir autant de préjugés à l'égard de quelqu'un. Je lui ai parlé une fois ou deux et il était très bien. Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'ils le laissent entendre. C'est juste une carapace qu'il s'est forgé. Il a dû avoir mal dans le passé, très mal si on observe bien le fond de ses yeux. Il suffit juste que quelqu'un arrive à la percer. Oh et Charlie s'est mis en tête… »

Il n'avait pas lu la suite, ça ne l'intéressait ni ne le regardait pas mais ces quelques lignes lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Que c'était bon de savoir que quelqu'un croyait encore en vous.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you._

Son enfant, il aurait donné sa vie pour le produit de sa chair et auquel elle tenait par-dessus tout. Comment rester insensible devant cette petite crevette aux yeux immenses et aux mains qui vous agrippaient votre pouce et ne vous le lâchaient plus sous aucun prétexte. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de montrer de la tendresse pour cette petite chose fripée, même si Kate l'avait remarqué. Ce moment de faiblesse, il le rangea dans le tréfonds de sa mémoire et se retrouva vite excédé des vagissements de l'enfant comme tout célibataire normalement constitué. Il n'aurait pu expliquer le sentiment qui lui avait étreint le cœur quand il s'était rendu compte avec ce junkie que son accent texan était la seule chose qui parvenait à calmer les pleurs de l'enfant. Ce sentiment de toute puissance qui enfermer son cœur dans un étau et le prenant à la gorge, il le reconnut comme de la fierté mais ce besoin qui l'avait conduit à lire un magazine automobile absolument inintéressant, qu'était ce ? De la pitié pour Charlie ? De la paternité pour le bébé de celle qui occupait ses enfants ? Ou de l'orgueil ?

Toujours est-il qu'il se figea en la voyant arriver par derrière, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait. Son cœur s'était glacé en découvrant qu'elle le verrait dans un sentiment de faiblesse : lisant un magazine à un bébé pour qu'il s'endorme. Mais le regard qu'elle lui lança en dit plus que le silence installé entre eux. Elle était visiblement touchée et attendrie devant cette vision sortant de l'ordinaire. Alors il reprit sa lecture, heureux de former une sorte de petite famille, bizarre certes mais une famille tout de même. Le soir, quand le petit garçon ne voulait pas dormir, elle lui demandait de venir l'aider et il venait sans demander rien d'autre en contrepartie. Un soir, au coin du feu, elle s'enhardit à l'arrêter dans sa lecture de son éternel magazine automobile :

« Tu connais 'catch a falling star '?

« Umh, non, mentit-il, mal à l'aise. Je devrais ? »

Bien sûr qu'il la connaissait, sa mère lui chantait quand il était enfant pour s'endormir. C'était le seul souvenir marquant qu'il avait gardé de son enfance trop vite achevé avec…ce qui leur était arrivé.

« Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, commença-t-elle à chantonner à son fils qui gazouillait. Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day. For love may…hésita-t-elle. For love may…

« For love may come, poursuivit-il à la grande surprise de la mère célibataire, and tape you on the shoulder some starless night. Just in case you feel you want to hold her, you'll save a pocketful of starlight. »

La berceuse acheva d'endormir l'enfant qui ronflait dans les bras de sa mère. Avec beaucoup de précaution, elle le posa dans son berceau et se tourna vers Sawyer, un sourire charmant sur les lèvres :

« Je croyais que tu ne la connaissais pas ?

« Le titre ne me disait rien, tenta-t-il de se justifier, c'est quand tu as commencé à chanter qu'elle m'est revenu.

« Je suis contente de savoir que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi pour l'endormir, alors. Bonne nuit, Sawyer ! lui souhaita-t-elle en se retirant dans sa caverne.

« Tu peux. Je serai toujours là. »lui promit-il en l'observant se fondre dans l'obscurité.

_I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._

Il observait les environs alors que la pluie battait la jungle, Claire au milieu tremblante comme une feuille un jour de grand vent. Le regard résolu et le visage fermé, il vérifia que cet individu qu'ils attendaient n'arrivait pas. Il sentit plus que ne vit le regard de la jeune femme sur lui et il tourna la tête vers elle, lui prodiguant un peu de son courage à travers les branches d'arbre qui le cachaient. Bien qu'amnésique, elle sentit qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et se reposer sur lui.

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour quand la silhouette de l'autre s'était approchée d'elle. Il ne saurait dire comment les évènements s'étaient enchaînés mais la dernière chose qu'il parvenait à fixer dans le flou de ces quelques secondes était qu'il tenait ce type en joue et que l'instant d'après, il était mort, criblé de balles. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut que c'était lui qui avait inconsciemment vider son chargeur sur lui avant de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de la rock star has been derrière le canon. Il avait alors échangé un regard interloqué avec Locke, n'ayant jamais cru que ce rosbif eut été capable de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid, comme lui l'avait déjà fait une unique fois qui le hanterai jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais l'amour faisait déplacer les montagnes, non ? Il observa alors la fine silhouette frigorifiée de la future mère et lorsqu'on lui expliqua ce que cet individu avait fait, il se rendit compte que si Charlie ne l'avait fait, il se serait glissé dans la cage où ce cloporte aurait été sûrement enfermé et l'aurait égorgé sans le moindre remord…

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

Et voilà, l'heure du départ était venue. Peut être que leur salut viendrait de ce rafiot. Peut être que c'était la mort qui les attendait au bout de cette odyssée. Il ne saurait dire quelle serait l'issue de ce voyage mais une chose était sûre : ils n'en sortiraient pas indemnes, malgré leurs diverses précautions…Pendant un instant, il avait eu peur qu'elle ne soit pas venue lui souhaiter bonne chance, comme Kate et les autres qui s'étaient enfoncés dans la jungle pour une raison inconnue. Mais non, elle était bien là, à se tenir devant lui, l'enfant dans les bras. Jin était en train de caresser la minuscule main du lilliputien tandis que lui attachait solidement la nourriture. Il ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir parmi cette foule, parmi tous ces gens qui ne comptaient pas pour lui. Il se détourna alors de la foule qui s'embrassait et se souhaitait bonne chance et s'apprêta à monter sur le radeau quand une voix douce résonna derrière lui, le gelant dans son élan.

« Hé, tu n'avais pas l'intention de partir sans nous dire au revoir ? »

Il se retourna pour la découvrir devant lui et ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un éclatant sourire.

« Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux ainsi.

« Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Tu vas lui manquer… »

Il sentit son cœur se briser : ce n'était pas à l'enfant qu'il voulait manquer.

« Tu vas me manquer. » continua-t-elle.

Son cœur se gonfla d'une joie nouvelle quand elle eut prononcé cette phrase qu'il attendait, fébrile.

« En tout cas, je ne crois pas que ces pleurs qui me réveillaient à 3h du mat' vont vraiment me manquer, déclara-t-il devant son petit air indigné. Mais une chose est sûre, tu vas me manquer également, la miss. Et le petit monstre aussi à force, je crois.

« Ouais, bien, prends soin de toi et sauve nous, déclara-t-elle, hésitant à le serrer dans ses bras mais n'en faisant finalement rien.

« Je vous le jure. Je vous ramènerai en lieu sûr. »

Il monta sur le radeau et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient vers l'horizon, il la vit lever sa main et lui faire un signe en souriant. Ne détachant pas ses yeux des siens, il en fit de même et ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit de l'île.

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet._

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Charlie avait décidé de lui confier la bouteille remplis des messages des survivants mais ça avait été une grave erreur. Il ne savait pas si elle avait aussi écrit un mot mais son cœur manqua un battement quand il reconnut son écriture. Il la mit de côté tandis qu'il parcourait les autres lettres, n'osant pas lire ce qu'elle avait inscrit : les paroles d'amour à son ex, le réconfort à ses parents, ou autre chose. Finalement la tentation fut plus grande que le reste et il ouvrit cette mince feuille déchirée de son journal intime. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand il parcourut les quelques lignes inscrites :

« Salut, Sawyer !

Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais sûre que t'allais lire nos messages. Si oui, j'ai bien fait de conseiller Charlie. Si non, désolée pour ceux qui réceptionnent cette lettre et ne comprennent rien à ce qu'il se passe…

Bon, si tout se passe comme prévu : salut, Sawyer ! Ouais là je me répète là…Non, si tu lis ces lignes, le seul message que tu auras à délivrer de ma part c'est de dire à Thomas Norwood et à Abbey Littleton, connu dans le monde comme respectivement le courageux géniteur du petit et ma compatissante génitrice, qu'ils peuvent aller se faire cuire un œuf, pour rester polie !

Voilà, je crois que c'est à peu près tout ce que je voulais faire passer…Enfin, non pas vraiment. Je te l'aurai sûrement déjà dit mais je vais quand même te le redire au cas où : prends bien soin de toi et reviens moi, nous entier.

Je t'embrasse,

Claire. »

Il avait plié à nouveau la feuille en quatre et l'avait rangé dans la poche de sa chemise, près de son cœur. Il devenait sentimental mais c'était ce qu'il l'empêcherait de sombrer dans la folie sur un radeau au milieu de l'océan.

Quand, la nuit les avait entouré et qu'il s'était allongé pour observer les étoiles, c'était à elle qu'il avait pensait. Que faisait-elle en cet instant précis ? Arrivait-elle à endormir le petit sans lui ? Lui chantait-elle une berceuse ? Dormait-elle ? Y avait-il Charlie à ses côtés ?

Ces questions ne l'assaillirent pas longtemps puisque ils eurent bientôt de la compagnie, pas vraiment amicale. Quand il vit le coup partir et la détonation déchirer d'un éclair le silence de la nuit, ce fut à elle qu'il pensa en premier. « Comment vais-je tenir ma promesse ? » se dit-il alors que son corps était projeté en arrière. Et la dernière image qu'il eut avant de couler fut celle du sourire de Claire sur la plage au moment du départ.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._


End file.
